Dilátex, Plantas Carnívoras e Larvas Aquovirantes
by Knight of Angby Maybe
Summary: Em uma tarde de verão mórbida, Luna Lovegood decide visitar um velho amigo.


**Boa Leitura.**

**

* * *

**

**Dilátex, Plantas Carnívoras e Larvas Aquovirantes.**

O cheiro de água fervendo subia as escadas e o ruído de Rolf cortando os Dilátex Vorazes era o único som na cilíndrica casa dos Scamander.

O ar a comprimia e ela foi até o quarto dos gêmeos, procurando por algo a fazer.

Tanto Lorcan quanto Lysander estavam dormindo.

Ela os observou por um momento e sorriu pelo canto da boca. Seus filhos eram as criaturinhas mais lindas do mundo. Possuíam cabelinhos loiros e olhinhos tão azuis quanto o céu de meio-dia.

Sentindo-se feliz, porém estranha, Luna foi até a janela e admirou-se com o céu se tingindo de lilás e com o ar morno de verão que acariciava o rosto da loira e a fazia fechar os olhos com serenidade.

Porque era verão.

E ele com certeza estaria em casa.

Decidiu-se, iria vê-lo, só para passar o tempo. Que mal haveria nisso?

– Rolf, vou tomar um pouco de ar, ok? – Luna disse ao marido, que só assentiu e voltou sua atenção aos Dilátex, que ainda lutavam contra a faca afiada do naturalista.

– Só não se demore. Daqui a pouco os Dilátex estarão prontos e você sabe que...

– Nós devemos comê-los antes que esfriem e tornem a vida. – completou com um sorriso. – Claro, estarei de volta em um minuto.

Acenou para Rolf e saiu para o jardim, inspirando, mais uma vez, o ar morno de um fim de tarde como aquele. Lembrava-lhe várias coisas aquele jardim. Como, por exemplo, seu casamento com Rolf, um ótimo marido, por sinal. Mas preferiu não seguir com o pensamento. Fechou os olhos e apertou a varinha.

_Charing Cross, Caldeirão Furado_

Logo, o som de conversas animadas e o cheiro inconfundível de uísque de fogo puderam ser identificados. Luna estava no Caldeirão. Mais próximo do que imaginava.

Caminhou animadamente até o balcão e, como não havia ninguém, exceto por Pierre Abbott, irmão de Hannah, que atendia um cliente bêbado, Luna subiu sorrateiramente até o pequeno apartamento da proprietária do bar.

Mas não era Hannah que Luna queria ver.

Desde que o dia havia raiado, Luna se pegava desejando visitar o velho amigo. Lembrou-se das aventuras que passaram juntos e o aperto no coração que as lembranças causaram quase a deixam maluca. Não podia abdicar de uma vontade como aquela quando era verão e ele provavelmente estaria em casa.

– Quem é? – perguntou uma voz grossa e que transpassava bondade do outro lado da porta. Luna pegou-se sorrindo abertamente.

– Luna Lovegood. – ela respondeu, ouvindo Neville se aproximar da porta e abri-la.

Ao vê-lo, ela se esqueceu do que fora fazer lá.

Conversar? Rir? Relembrar dos velhos tempos?

– Ora, ora. E o que a senhora faz aqui, senhora Scamander? – Neville perguntou, divertido, abrindo um espaço para a loira entrar.

– Rolf está cozinhando Dilátex e os gêmeos estavam dormindo. Resolvi vir aqui para lhe visitar. – respondeu rapidamente, verificando se havia mais alguém no apartamento que não fossem as plantas semi-vivas e carnívoras que estavam na mesa de jantar. Juntamente com uns pergaminhos riscados e alguns testes de alunos de Hogwarts. – Onde estão as meninas?

Neville sentou-se no sofá e pediu para que Luna o imitasse, assim ela o fez.

– Hannah foi visitar o pai, ao que me pareceu a Sarapintose dele voltou, e Pierre ficou desesperado. – olhou para a cozinha de relance. – Quer chá?

– Oh, sim. – respondeu e seguiu Neville até a cozinha, onde ele começou a colocar um chá escuro em uma xícara. – E onde está Alice?

– Fez muitas amizades em Hogwarts, a Alice. – respondeu Neville, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Estampado no rosto o orgulho que sentia de sua única filha. – A filha dos Fawcett pediu para que ela fosse passar uma semana na casa deles. – entregou o chá a Luna, que aceitou e bebericou um pouco. Estava delicioso, cheirava a... _Lembranças_. Não era aquele mesmo chá que Neville fervia sempre que Luna voltava de uma de suas espedições? _Sim, Luna, era exatamente este chá_. Os dois retornaram à sala e Neville se sentou em uma das quatro cadeiras da mesa de jantar, enquanto Luna se sentava na poltrona mais próxima. – Hannah não aprovou muito a idéia de imediato, mas ela viu que seria melhor sentirmos saudades da menina por enquanto. – sorriu para Luna e fitou os pergaminhos por um instante.

Sentindo o sangue pulsar e o coração bater mais forte contra as costelas, Luna foi até a mesa e admirou uma das plantas carnívoras em cima da mesa. A planta brilhava e possuía uma vivacidade exemplar.

– Bom saber que você está colocando aquela poção contra Larvas Aquovirantes que lhe indiquei nas plantas. – ela comentou, vendo Neville erguer os olhos de suas anotações e olhar para a planta, sorrindo em seguida.

– Ajudou um bocado. Elas brilham e duram mais do que antigamente. Eu não sabia que as Larvas Aquovirantes faziam tanto mal assim para minhas plantas.

Luna sorriu com todos os dentes. Como era bom saber que Neville ouvia sobre as criaturas que mais ninguém acreditava e dizia que elas existiam. Não saberia explicar, mas tudo o que ela precisava era ouvir aquelas palavras.

Parecendo notar o sorriso estonteante que se formava nos lábios da amiga, Neville acabou por sorrir também. Foi então que eles se olharam nos olhos, e o sorriso de Luna se desmanchou imediatamente, assim como o de Neville. Mas o que diabos ela estava fazendo ali?

Recompondo-se imediatamente, Neville se levantou e foi até a porta.

– Creio que os Dilátex já estão prontos. – Luna o encarou. Como ele podia adivinhar os pensamentos dela daquela maneira? – Não são eles que se não forem comidos logo voltam a vida? – a loira assentiu e foi até a porta, parando no portal e olhando para o rosto redondo de que tanto gostava.

– Apareça lá em casa, Neville. Eu gosto de conversar com você. – deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha e foi saindo, lembrando-se de uma coisa e voltando-se para um Neville atônito. – E mande um abraço para Hannah e para Alice. – virou-se e desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho algum.

Ao chegar aos jardins de sua casa, Luna sentiu o cheiro inconfundível de Dilátex cozidos. Entrou na casa e admirou Rolf colocar os pratos na mesa.

– Chegou bem na hora, hãn? – ele disse, sorrindo obliquamente.

Luna devolveu o sorriso, ainda sentindo o toque morno das bochechas de Neville em seus lábios.

– Então, vamos comê-los antes que eles tentem nos matar.

* * *

**N.a:** Cá estava eu, lendo algumas histórias sobre os Lupin, e lembrei-me de uma idéia que havia nascido há séculos na minha cabeça demasiada vazia (o que isso tem haver com os Lupin? quem sabe!). Porque eu, sinceramente, posso até ter aceito os casamentos que a J. escolheu para nossos "protagonistas", mas isso não significa que eu tenha aceito o fato de eles não se gostarem mais. **Porque eles se gostam!** Imaginei que a primeira filha deles teria o nome de Alice, pela mãe de Neville, e também o nome da mãe da Hannah, que eu imagino que seja Katie, mas tenho quase certeza de que não é. Mas, como o Neville não chamaria a filha pelos dois nomes, deixei que ele a chamasse de Alice.

**N/A²:** Tanto os **Dilátex** quanto as **Larvas Aquovirantes** realmente existem (pelo menos na cabeça de nossa _Loony_). Mas o que eles fazem e o que acontece quando são cozinhados foi uma invenção minha. *autora sorri amarelo*

**Cuidem-se, Pollita.**


End file.
